The Very Very Strongest
by ShinigamiNaruto3457
Summary: Being Hokage of a village that hates you is a child's dream. My master was the greatest swordsman who ever lived and I plan to surpass him by being the very strongest ever. Very Strong Naruto using santoryu naruto isn't evil but isn't loyal to konoha. This will not follow canon a lot since Naruto wont be involved in some events and will be off doing other things
1. Chapter 1

Hello members of Fanfiction. I have returned. I know it's been a really really long time but I pretty much had no idea what I was doing with my other two stories. This however I have a solid plan for and will actually try to update this at least once a week. Yes the title is a reference to the One Piece OST "The Very Very Strongest" and it should hint to how Naruto will fight. Yes I recently fell in love with One Piece, however no devil fruits or pirates in this. Only one element from One Piece has made it into this story and I'm sure you know what it is. Anyway let me know what you think for a first chapter.

* * *

"_Wha-what did you say?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage, was shocked beyond words. After hearing young Naruto always screaming to the heavens about becoming hokage just reject his offer to join the academy, he was understandably confused. "Why not? What happened to your dream of becoming hokage?"_

_Six year old Naruto gave a small yawn and gave the hokage a bored look. "Being hokage was my old dream. I have something else I wanna be now" Naruto gave the sandaime a large grin "I wanna be the very very strongest!"_

_Sarutobi looked at the young child with a confused look. "How do you expect to be strong if you don't join the academy and become a ninja?" Of course Sarutobi knew one didn't necessarily have to become a ninja to become strong, but it's not as if Naruto knew about samurai and other warriors. _

_The young boy tilted his head a bit, his red locks falling to the side, and gave a mischievous grin. "That's a secret old man"_

"Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi, interrupted from his thoughts, looked towards the one addressing him. "My apologies. What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake for once didn't have his nose in his book and looked at the hokage with a little concern. "Team 7 passed their test. Is everything alright Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes everything is fine. Just thinking about young Naruto."

Kakashi gained a sober look in his visable eye. "It's been six years since he went missing huh."

The two veteran shinobi stood in silence for a while, each thinking about the young Uzumaki. After telling the Sandaime of his so called new dream to be the strongest, Naruto seemingly disappeared without a trace. Not even Kakashi with his summons could find him. Normally if a civilian were the leave the village it wouldn't be an issue. They weren't bound to the village like shinobi were. However the case is a little different when that civilian carried the strongest of the bijuu within him.

"Kakashi go and rest. Be here tomorrow with your team to begin your missions." With a nod, the jonin left with a shunsin. The sandaime looked out towards the village wondering where the redhead jinchuriki was at this moment.

**Land of Waves**

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately covered them after looking directly into the sunlight coming through the window. He sat up in bed and gave a big yawn. He lazily got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up. After showering he comes out in just black boxers. At the age of 12 Naruto stood at 5'1. It was obvious to anyone who looked that he worked out his body regularly (no supermodel 8 pack Naruto. He's just fit). He had bright blue eyes and spiky red hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and whisker marks on his cheeks.

He put on a red tank top with a black track jacket, black pants and black sandals with a red sash that held 3 swords on the left side of his waist. He leaned out of the bedroom window and inhaled the smell of seawater and smiled contently. It was great to enjoy the smell of the sea, the sound of the waves, and the feeling of nature.

*Stare* A head of light purple hair suddenly appeared in the corner of his eye. Naruto lazily turned to head to the right and came face to face with an upside down young girl staring at him unblinking with a lollipop in her mouth. Naruto blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Yo" Naruto lazily brung up a hand in greeting.

"Hey" The purple haired girl did the same.

Naruto faced forward again and took another breath of fresh air. The girl continued to stare at him.

"You just gonna keep staring at me all day long?" Naruto asked the girl with a small glance in her direction.

"Actually Tsunami wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." The girl replied.

"And you waited this long to tell me because?"

The girl blinked once then changed the position of her lollipop before replying. "…your whiskers distracted me" she said with the only emotion was the small pink tint on her cheeks.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Riiiight. Hehe, how about we go down and get some food, Mizore." He said.

Mizore nodded and dropped off of the roof she was standing on and jumped onto the windowsill. Naruto backed up to allow her into the room and they both headed downstairs. Mizore Shirayuki was someone Naruto met when he was nine years old while in Kirigakure. Her parents were victims of the bloodline purges and she decided to come with him and his master as she no longer had anywhere left to go. She was quite reserved with little emotion and had weird quirks such as staring at Naruto's whiskers at times because she found them cute. She said they reminded her of her pet cat. The fox in his gut took offense to that. She had short light purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a light brown pleated checkered skirt. She had light and dark stripped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied around her left leg. When asked about the belt she looked blankly at Naruto and replied "It looked cool". She also had a gold pendent around her neck which she said she received from her mother before she died.

Naruto found Tsunami and her son Inari setting the table for breakfast. "Good morning Naruto-kun, Mizore-chan."

"Mornin' Tsunami-san." Naruto ruffled Inari's hair a bit in greeting and the little kid laughed a bit. Inari really came a long way. When they first met him he was just a depressed little brat. Now he smiled and laughed like normal kids his age. Tsunami thanked Naruto for that, but he just waved it off. When Naruto and Mizore came to wave, it was a miserable place with adults and children alike begging for food. Gato took control of the Land of Waves and almost everyone lost hope of being free again. Their only hope was in the bridge Tsunami's father was building but he was in danger because of Gato and supposedly went off to hire some ninja to protect him. When Naruto and Mizore got there however and saw the state of the country, Naruto took care of Gato himself. Gato had hired Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and his partner Haku who was also a victim of the bloodline purges in Kiri. After killing Gato and his henchmen, Naruto offered Zabuza all of Gato's money and the two parted ways. Since then Naruto, who everyone regarded as a hero, stayed in Wave a bit to make sure none of Gato's thugs or any ninja he hired didn't come back.

Naruto suddenly stopped eating and narrowed his eyes. "There's a group of five people on their way here. Looks like four ninja and a civilian."

Mizore tensed a bit. "How far?"

"About a mile or so. Tsunami-san, didn't you say your father went out to hire ninja to protect him?"

Tsunami nodded a bit nervously "Ah yes. He did, but he left before you arrived so he didn't know he didn't need to."

"Hmm from what I can tell it seems like a genin team with their sensei. Although one of those genin feel a bit more than a genin. It's most likely your father and the team he hired, but we'll stay alert just in case."

Tsunami sighed in relief. "I really can't thank you enough Naruto-san, Mizore-chan."

Naruto grinned. "Nonsense. Your delicious food and lovely home is thanks enough. Right Mizore?" Mizore nodded with a small smile that Tsunami returned.

**With the Konoha Team**

After several boring D ranked missions, Team 7 found themselves on their first C-ranked escort mission. To escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to the Land of Waves. The team was made up and Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake. Usually on C-ranked escort missions there might be a group of bandits or something, but so far its been fairly quiet. Not that Kakashi was complaining. It gave him more time to read his favorite book. However it did seem like Tazuna was a bit tense throughout the trip. Sasuke seemed to be a bit upset he didn't get a chance to test his skills against real opponents. Sakura was the opposite. She was relieved they weren't attacked on their mission so far. Besides her smarts, she wasn't really a strong genin. _"Hmm I'll have to change that. She can't rely on Sasuke to come to her rescue in the heat of battle like a fairy tale."_ Kakashi thought to himself, already planning a training regime for her. Meanwhile Sai was just quiet with a weird smile on his face.

"Ah there's my home" Tazuna exclaimed, relief clear in his voice. Kakashi glanced to up towards a figure on the roof. He narrowed his eyes at what appeared to be a girl sitting on the roof. She gave them a lazy wave before disappearing into the house via window. Not knowing if she was friend or foe, Kakashi rushed to the house and slammed open the door to find…the girl he saw on the roof calmly drinking tea with a redhead with three swords by his side. A woman with black hair and a little kid came from a room a assumed was the kitchen since they both carried a dish in their hands. The woman and child he concluded to be Tazuna's family after seeing a family portrait. The other two were unknowns and he prepared himself to attack.

"Relax Shinobi-san. As you can see, we're clearing not harming Tsunami-san or little Inari." The redhead said calmly then took a sip of tea. The girl mirrored his actions, although her tea seemed to look a bit chilled. "Actually we've been protecting them the past couple of days." The rest of team 7 arrived at the house with Tazuna behind them. Tazuna clearly looking a bit frightened from the jonin's actions.

"It's true ninja-san." The woman known as Tsunami said with a soft smile. "Naruto-san and Mizore-chan has been staying with us after saving the village from Gato."

Tazuna looked confused. "Wait Gato is gone?" Tsunami ran to her father and hugged him with a huge smile on her face. Inari also ran to hug his grandfather by the waist.

"Yes father. These two got rid of Gato and saved us."

Meanwhile Kakashi could only look at the redhead who Tsunami called Naruto. _"There's no way. It couldn't really be him. But he has the whisker marks."_ Kakashi's thoughts were scrambled.

Naruto looked at the jonin with a raised brow. "Any reason you're staring at me shinobi-san?" he questioned. He glanced at the Konoha symbol on the ninja's forehead protector. _"Hmm. He must recognize me. Wonder who he is."_

Kakashi calmed himself before asking his question. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke and Sakura looked confused as to how their sensei recongnized the redhead while Sai narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yea that's me. Do I know you or something?"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. After six years he found his sensei's son in the same place his team's mission took him. He wasn't one to believe in fate, but if this truly was fate, he might have to reevaluate his beliefs. Tsunami usered everyone inside and served the Konoha ninja had explained the truth about what was happening to the country to the Konoha ninja and apologized for lying about the details. Kakashi warned him about doing such things but ending it accepting the apology since technically they didn't run into any ninja and it still was a C-rank at the moment.

Evereyone turned their attention to Naruto as he stood from his seat and stretched. "Whelp, since your father returned with shinobi, it seems our time here is over." He announced. Mizore finished her tea and stood as well, ready to leave with her friend. "I'm sure you guys can take it from here."

"Actually, Naruto, I wondered if you might stay a bit longer."Kakashi wasn't about to let him get away so easily. "It is our mission to protect Tazuna and his family and since you've been here longer I wondered if you might give us a sitrep."

Naruto gave him a curious look. "Gato's dead. His henchmen are either dead or ran away and the missing nin Zabuza and his assistant took Gato's money and left as well. The only thing you might have to worry about are any henchmen looking for revenge but I'm sure a Konoha jonin can handle that without any problems. If that's all, we'll be off." The redhead turned to Tsunami and bowed his head a bit. "Tsunami-san, we thank you for your hospitality. Inari, remember what I told you." Mizore gave a small bow and they two walked out the door, Tsunami and Inari waving goodbye.

"Excuse me." Kakashi got up and disappeared after the two. Sasuke and Sakura gave confused looks towards the door. Nobody noticed Sai discreetly make mice made of ink that followed after Kakashi.

"Naruto wait." When Kakashi caught up to them, the redhead hardly seemed surprised.

Instead he gave an annoyed sigh. "Anything else you need from us? Or do you just enjoy follow kids around?" Naruto asked annoyed. Mizore giggled a bit.

"Wouldn't that make him a pervert Naruto?"

"If that book's any indication, he's already a pervert" Naruto said with a grin

Kakashi sweat dropped. These kids really had respect. He quickly got serious though. "Naruto, I'm not sure if you remember but you were born in Konoha. You went missing at the age of six and we have reason to believe you were kidnapped."

Naruto blinked. Then he and Mizore looked at each other, before they both started laughing.

"I wasn't kidnapped jonin-san" Naruto said after finally calming down. "By the way can I get your name? Kind of annoying calling you by a title."

"It's Kakashi Hatake."

"Well Kakashi-san, I wasn't kidnapped. I left of my own free will."

"What? But why" Kakashi asked a little surprised. There's no way a six year old could just leave Konoha without anyone noticing.

"Why not? The villagers obviously hated me so leaving made us both happy." Naruto said with a frown. "Besides its not like I was a Konoha ninja. I could've left whenever I wanted."

Kakashi sighed sadly. "That may be true in most cases, but yours is a different matter Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "Cause I'm the kyubi jinchuriki or because I'm the son of the yondaime? Or is it a mix of both?"

Kakashi stared at him in shocked silence. He actually knew of not only the kyubi but his parents as well? This wasn't good.

"Can we go now Naruto?" Mizore butted in before Kakashi could say anything. "I'm bored now."

"Yea yea lets go. Kakashi-san, I bid you farewell". Naruto turned on his heel with Mizore right beside him.

The jonin sighed. It seems he had no choice. He jumped in front of the two and took a stance. "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm to bring you back with force if necessary."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the Konoha ninja. Mizore giggled at the cyclops's words. "Unfortunately no amount of force you possess can handle him" she said with an amused smile.

"Obviously you underestimate what a Konoha jonin can do" Kakashi stated, confident he can disable two kids.

"No Kakashi." Naruto slowly unsheathed one of his swords. It had a black blade with a red hamon in the appearance of sharp teeth. "You obviously underestimate what **I **can do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember Naruto, Shusui is a meito, so show it the proper respect when wielding it." The swordsman said. Eight year old Naruto gave his master his full attention, absorbing everything he said and taking it all to heart. Not everyone got to learn from the world's greatest swordsman."Its greatest attribute is its hardness. Even if a biju was to step on it, it wouldn't bend a single millimeter. Shusui was designed to increase the destructive power of its wielder. However, even though Shusui is capable of such feats, it has a temper which makes it harder to wield. You'll have to prove to it that you're worthy enough to wield it." The moss head swordsman grinned. "I expect my apprentice to have no trouble with that though."_

After Kakashi went off after Naruto and Mizore, Team seven stayed at Tazuna's house to keep guard. Sakura was helping Tsunami with some house work, Sasuke did some light training outside, and Sai sat on the roof drawing a picture. A small ink mouse suddenly ran up to Sai who then pulled out a blank scroll. The mouse jumped onto the scroll and splattered into words. Sai's eyes widened slightly before there was a loud crashing sound. Sasuke quickly prepared himself for anything and Sai stood from his position. Without warning, the lake beside the house suddenly exploded, as if something crashed into it. Looking off into the forest, the genin saw several trees collapse, adding to the chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke said aloud while covering his face from the water raining down on him.

Sai jumped down next to him. "It seems Kakashi-sensei is currently in battle with those two that recently left." The boy answered. "It would be wise if we went to help, since Kakashi-sensei wasn't the one who delivered that attack."

Sasuke looked at Sai is disbelief. There was no way someone who looked to be the same age as them could cause such destruction in one attack. "Tch, fine. Sakura, stay here." He yelled towards the house. With that the two boys jumped off towards the forest.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi panted heavily. He had his sharingan uncovered and had several cuts on him with a deeper cut on his left leg after barely dodging Naruto's last attack. _"What was that?" _the jonin thought in shock. _"Some sort of wind technique? But my sharingan didn't see any chakra being used." _Naruto stood across from him, still looking as good as new with a blank expression on his face. Kakashi gritted his teeth. _"And I can't even touch him. It's as if he already knows what I'm going to do next. But how?" _

Mizore was sitting on a tree branch silently watching the one sided fight. Once she saw Naruto only unsheathe Shusui, she knew the jonin didn't stand a chance against him. Out of all the times she's seen Naruto fight, there was only one person who the redhead took absolutely serious, and that was his master.

Naruto glanced back towards Tazuna's house before sighing. "Let's go Mizore." He said while sheathing Shusui. "Kakashi-san, I know you're gonna tell the old man you found me and what happened here. Word of advice, make sure you tell him to leave me alone. Any shinobi he sends after me to forcefully bring me back will die. Good day and I hope we never meet again." With that he jumped up to where Mizore was and they both went on their way.

Sasuke and Sai arrived to see their sensei sitting against a tree tying medical gauze around his leg. Sasuke was a bit shocked to see Kakashi's sharingan but decided it was more important to help their teacher at the moment.

Kakashi stared off in the direction Naruto and Mizore went. For Naruto to defeat him so easily really amazed him. Kakashi was by no means arrogant, but he knew he was one of the village's strongest shinobi. For a 12 year old child to defeat him so soundly, and what looked like little effort, really made him think that Naruto would live up to his word to kill anyone sent after him. And that thought somewhat frightened him. Kakashi put his head down and mentally apologized to his dead sensei for failing to look after Naruto while he grew up.

**With Naruto**

"Think you overdid it a bit with that last attack Naruto?" Mizore asked with a little concern. "I mean you could've just wounded him enough so he wouldn't follow us. You would've killed him if he didn't dodge."

The redhead shrugged. "Good thing he dodged then huh." Naruto stopped on a branch. Surprised by his sudden halt, Mizore stopped on the branch ahead. "More importantly, Mizore….are you sure you want to do this?"

Mizore looked down sadly before turning away from him. "I'm sure. I'm much stronger then I used to be. I'll be fine."

She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. "Just say the word and I'll let them know we're not going."

Mizore smiled. She always felt safe in his arms. They were family in everything but blood. Naruto found her at the age of seven and was about to be killed after watching her parents die. It took her months to start to recover from the trauma, but Naruto took his role as her big brother seriously and was with her every part of the way. She owed her life to him.

"I'll be fine onii-chan. I promise." She said softly and a little embarrassed. He could always make her feel like a little kid at moments like these. She was ten years old damn it. She wasn't a child anymore.

Naruto pulled back to look at her and chuckled at her cute pout. "I'll hold you to that, imouto." He said and ruffled her hair a bit. Mizore glared and Naruto felt his hand get a bit colder. His smile grew and he removed his hand. "Your temper's worse than Shusui's" he laughed.

Mizore sighed. "Can we go already? Idiot." Mizore jumped off and Naruto followed with a huge smile on his face. Neither noticed the small bird made of ink trailing above them.

**In a port town (one week later)**

A bartender was shaking in fear as he tried to pour a drink. The man's presence alone was intimidating enough, but he kept staring at him as if he was going to behead him at the very moment he spilled a drop of sake. The young girl beside him did nothing to ease the bartender's nerves as she just sipped her drink obvious to his plight. It almost seemed like she was enjoying seeing him so scared. Was she some sort of sadist?

The bartender almost had a heart attack when the man suddenly snatched the bottle out of his hand. "I'll pour the damn drink myself if you're gonna keep shaking like a wuss." He said clearly annoyed.

The girl giggled a bit. "Well it's hardly fair when you use so much killer intent against him Zabuza-sama."

"Not my fault he can't handle a little pressure while pouring a drink Haku." Zabuza said and then took a large gulp of his sake. He slammed the bottle on the table and wiped the sake dripping down his chin. "Where is that kid anyway?"

Haku shuddered unintentionally at the memory of the redhead that stormed Gato's hideout with just the help of an even younger girl. Although it was obvious he didn't need her help with the way he took out all of Gato's thugs. She's never seen such power before. It scared and amazed her at the same time. When Zabuza stepped forward to stop his advances, the redhead seemed ecstatic to battle another swordsman and what followed was something Haku thought she'd never live to see. Zabuza totally outclassed in a sword fight. When she made to step in to help, the young girl stood in her way. She told Haku that interrupting a sword fight between two swordsmen would get herself killed and not to worry as he wouldn't kill Zabuza. Even Zabuza himself told Haku not to interfere. After losing Zabuza was prepared to be killed much to Haku's horror, but the redhead surprised them both by offering them his friendship and asked them to meet him at this port town on this date.

And here they were. The only question was where were the people they came to meet?

"Would you please stop scaring the locals Zabuza-san?" Both shinobi turned quickly and was shocked to see the young purple haired girl sitting right next to them.

"_What? When did she get here?" _Zabuza prided himself on his ability in the silent killing technique, so for someone to be able to appear right next to him without him realizing shocked him. "Where's the other brat?"

"He's in town. He had some business to take care of though so he'll be meeting us on the ship." Mizore answered.

"Ship? What ship?" Haku asked Zabuza was curious as well. Why were they getting on a ship?

"The ship to Kirigakure of course. The leader of the rebellion could use the help of one of the seven swordsmen and his apprentice." Mizore said as if the matter was already decided.

"Wait a minute girly." Mizore glared at being called 'girly', but Zabuza ignored it. "What makes you think Haku and I would just willingly go back to Kiri? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a missing nin and Haku was already hunted for her bloodline. I've seen the Mizukage in action and that little rebellion doesn't stand a chance."

"That's why Naruto and I are going as well." Mizore said simply.

"What's your point? I'll admit I'm impressed he managed to best me in a sword fight, but it's not as if I'm the strongest ninja from Kiri. He may be strong, but there is a big difference between Gato's thugs and the shinobi in Yagura's army."

Mizore rolled her eyes. "Fine. Would you change your mind if I told you Naruto was also meeting his master in the Land of Water as well?"

Zabuza looked at her curiously. "Why would I care if he was meeting his master?"

Mizore smirked. Ah she loved moments like these.

**In Konoha**

Sarutobi burned the letter he finished reading with a small fire jutsu even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Danzo most likely already knew about Naruto's appearance and now that Naruto was on his own, there was nothing stopping the warhawk from getting him. Although if what Kakashi said was true, maybe Danzo won't have such an easy time. It was hard to believe that the young redhead could defeat Kakashi without a single injury. That meant that after Naruto left, he didn't just wander. Someone trained him. The question was who and for what purpose.

"_I wanna be the very very strongest"_

An image of a six year old Naruto grinning while proclaiming his new dream entered the saindame's mind. He sighed and lit his pipe. He really did care about Naruto. However as a hokage, the needs of the village outweighed the needs of the few and as much as Sarutobi hated to do so, the village needed it's jinchuriki.

With a signal, a hawk masked anbu appeared in his office. "Hawk, I'm assigning your team a retrieval mission. Kakashi's summon has been tracking the target. Meet with summon and bring the target in alive. Force is authorized."

"Hai hokage-sama" and with that the anbu disappeared.

The sandaime sighed again. "I'm sorry, Naruto".

**Root hideout**

Danzo sat in his office reading the leading he received from his agent Sai. "It seems the kyubi jinchuriki is back on the map."

"Would you like us to go and capture it Danzo-sama?" The root anbu who delivered the letter asked.

Danzo kept his silence for a few minutes, thinking of the best course of action. "No. Sarutobi might be foolish enough to send a team after it, but that will do nothing but earn him animosity. The jinchuriki is powerful so we can't act recklessly. Let it continue to do what it wants for now." The root anbu nodded before disappearing. "I wonder what you'll do next." Danzo thought aloud.

**On the ship towards Kiri**

Zabuza's eye was twitching violently while Naruto enjoyed the sea breeze and Mizore and Haku talked. _"And the brat said we were getting on a ship". _Zabuza thought annoyed. The four were sailing on small boat that barely accommodated all of them. They were barely going anywhere because of the very light breeze.

"Oi brat! How the hell do you expect us to get to Kiri in this sad excuse for a ship?!" Zabuza yelled.

Naruto just opened an eye and looked at him lazily. "Eh what's the problem?"

"The problem is we're barely moving. It'll take weeks at this pace."

Naruto sigh. "Fine fine. Jeez no patience. Mizore if you would please" he said closing his eye back. "Gentle please. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yea yea whatever." Mizore got up with a huff of annoyance. She clapped her hands together and began to mold chakra. As she began to move her hands apart a loud howling noise could be heard coming from the large ball of wind in her hands.

"Mizore. Gently I said" Naruto warned her.

"Gosh I know already." She complained. The large ball of wind began to condense and the loud howling noise started to die down. When the ball of wind was about the size of a kickball, Mizore threw it at the sail. Contrary to what Zabuza and Haku thought was going to happen, instead of tearing the sail to shreds, it stopped in front of it and began to spin at fast speeds.

The boat suddenly got a huge increase in speed that had Zabuza and Haku immediately channel chakra to their hands and feet to stay put. The boat was now going so fast, everything started to look like a blur.

While Zabuza and Haku were struggling to stay onto the speeding boat, Naruto had a small tick mark while giving Mizore a mock glare. "I said gently."

"It's better than last time." She replied sitting back down and resting her head in her palms. "Besides it's really the waves crashing into us that's making it a bumpy ride. You should do something about that."

Naruto decided not to fall into that trap and instead lazily closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind rushing through his hair….it really wasn't as relaxing as before. _"Sigh what a drag." _If anyone else saw him, he might've been mistaken for a Nara with how lazy he was being. "Mizore, wake me when we're almost there" he said with a yawn and nodded off.

"Lazy idiot" Mizore mumbled to herself. She looked over and finally noticed how much trouble Zabuza and Haku were having. "Oh sorry." Mizore threw her hands out to the side using wind chakra to make the rushing winds going around them allowing the two shinobi to relax.

The two breathed a great sigh of relief. "You couldn't warn us before you suddenly make us go flying like that!?" Zabuza yelled agitated.

Mizore looked at him blankly for a few seconds before turning to Haku. "Are you okay Haku-chan?" Zabuza felt like he was in Snow Country from the freezing cold shoulder he just received.

Haku giggled a bit. "Im fine Mizore-chan. Thank you. That really is incredible though" Haku said staring up at the ball of wind pushing the sail. "You really have a great deal of control over wind chakra to do something like that."

A small smile showed itself on Mizore's face. "If there's one thing Naruto praises me on, it's my control. He said if I had great control over my elements, it would make my kekkei genkai much easier to use."

Zabuza looked at her curiously. "You have a kekkei genkai?" Mizore looked at him before turning away. Zabuza felt like a block of ice.

Haku sweat dropped. "Uh you have a kekkei genkai Mizore-chan?"

The violet haired girl nodded, a bit of sadness entering her eyes. "Yea. I would've been killed because of it too if it wasn't for Naruto. Stupid Kiri nins."

Haku and Zabuza immediately made the connection and Haku held the younger girl's hand in comfort. "I understand. I went through the same thing. It was Zabuza-sama that saved me from my hell." Haku told Mizore her story while Zabuza silently listened.

"The Yuki clan?" Mizore looked at Haku in shock. "I didn't think there were any left."

Haku smiled sadly "I'm the last one unfortunately."

Mizore was suddenly in Haku's face, much to her shock. "No no you don't understand. If you're a member of the Yuki clan, we're pretty much family!" Mizore said in a rare show of emotion.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Mizore backed up and cupped her hands together. After a couple of seconds she held her closed hands up to her face and when she opened them and blew out pure white snow.

Zabuza and Haku gave unbelieving looks as they processed what this meant. "You actually have the ice release bloodline?" Haku asked softly, as if saying it to loud would cause her to wake up from a dream.

Mizore smiled brightly. A smile only seen by Naruto himself. "Yep. The Yuki clan was actually a branch of the Shiraiyuki clan that split up after the bloodline purges began. All the others were wiped out and after my family was killed I thought I was the last member of my clan left." Small tears fell from the young girl's eyes but her smile stayed bright.

Haku embraced the girl, her own tears of happiness showing themselves. A part of her clan, even a distant part, was still alive. She was no longer the last of her bloodline.

Zabuza smiled softly at the scene and turned towards the front and was slightly surprised to Naruto with one eye open looking at the two girls with a small smile on his face before closing his eye again.

Naruto, after silently witnessing the whole scene couldn't be happier for the girl he thought of as his own little sister. _"Hopefully now that you've found a piece of your family, you'll show that smile more often imouto." _The redhead thought before actually going to sleep.

* * *

Yay chapter two! I know I'm jumping around a lot, but that's because I want to get through the "Konoha finds naruto after he disappears and their reactions" because, i'll admit, you've probably read a million of those reactions before. Now next chapter is going to feature the first fight scene of the story and some of naruto's and mizore's abilities will be revealed. Oh and in case anybody was wondering, Mizore is the same Mizore from Rosario Vampire, except she's not a monster. just a girl with a bloodline, but you'll see how her bloodline is different from Haku's. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

10_ year old Naruto laid on the ground surrounded by bodies panting heavily with wounds and blood all over him. Wado Ichimonji was held tightly in his left hand, its pale white sheath the only thing not stained with blood. He was so tired he couldn't even sense who the footsteps that were approaching him belonged a shadow stood over his battered body, he looked up to see his master's intimidating form standing over him, his face unreadable._

_With the last of his strength, Naruto raised his left hand up to his master to return the Wado Ichimonji to its previous owner. The moss head man accepted the sword wordlessly from his apprentice, his one open eye not moving from the jinchuriki's own eyes. Naruto's arm dropped back to the ground like a rock._

"_You did a very foolish thing, Naruto." He said after a couple of minutes of silence. To weak to respond, Naruto just listened. "You could've very easily been killed. You're strong for your age, but compared to the rest of the world, you're still weak." The man looked at the surrounding area while Naruto laid there. _

"_So what would you have me do then?" The red head asked. His master turned his gaze back to him. "There was no way I was going to leave Mizore there to be killed." Naruto's voice started to rise, angry giving him enough energy to voice his feelings. "I was an idiot to steal your sword and come here I'll admit. I'm no where near as strong as you are either. But how can I be the strongest if I'm not even strong enough to save my friends!?" Naruto weakly lifted a fist up to the sky. "I'll become strong enough to protect Mizore and everyone else I consider my friends and family!" He exclaimed loudly. "I promise that on my life." _

_The master looked on as his apprentice made the promise of a lifetime. Then he started laughing. After he finished, he pick up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. "You have guts kid. Prove your strength to me Naruto. Prove you have what it takes to surpass me. If you can do that, you'll no longer have to steal a sword from me. They'll be yours." _

_Those were the last words he heard before Naruto finally succumbed to his injuries. _

Zabuza and Haku were trekking through the misty forest on one of the Land of Water's islands. Naruto and Mizore separated from them after the redhead told them which direction the base was in. Zabuza still wondered how he knew where the rebellion was stationed at. Even if he was a sensor, they had to have had some way to hide their presence from sensors.

"_I guess it doesn't matter how he knows." _The swordsman thought to himself. He looked towards Haku. She put up a brave front, but he could tell how uncomfortable she was to be here. "Haku"

Haku almost seemed surprised that he was there. "Yes Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He felt Haku tense a bit before seeing her visibly relax. She took a deep breath before nodding with a smile. Zabuza patted her shoulder before they continued their walk. Unknown to either of them, the person watching them disappeared, off to inform their superior about the two.

**Rebel Base**(not a Star Wars reference lol)

Mei Terumi, leader of the Kiri rebellion, listened to the report from one of her most trusted shinobi Ao.

"You're sure it's not just one of Yagura's ninja?" She asked cautiously.

Ao nodded. "I'm positive. I even used my eye to check" he said.

Mei laced her fingers together in front of her face. If it truly was Zabuza walking towards there base, he could help them out big time with his skills. But how did he even know where they were stationed? Coming to a decision, she stood from her seat.

"I'll go meet him myself. If he's working for Yagura, I'll take him out myself." She stated. "Ao you're in charge until I get back." She said while walking towards the door.

"What? Mei-sama let me accompany you. You shouldn't go out alone."

"Do you think I'm incapable of handling myself, Ao?" She asked with a piercing look. Ao out his head down in apology. "I'll go see Zabuza and his partner by myself. If I'm not back in half an hour, send a team after me.

"Understood Mei-sama."

**Unknown Island**

"We're here."

Naruto opened his eyes and grinned. It's been too long. He laid his left hand over his swords. It was almost as if they too were excited to be here. He could feel the large amount of power near the center of the island that could only be one person. He must've also sensed them because he started to move towards them. Fast….really fast!

"_He wouldn't." _Naruto thought. He widened his eyes when he felt it. He quickly grabbed Mizore, ignoring her protests, and jumped off the boat just in time. The next moment the boat was suddenly cut in two, a large explosion of water following after.

"What a way to greet someone" Mizore complained after they landed.

Naruto just grinned. "That's the kind of person he is though." He said while unsheathing Wado Ichimonji. "And he's not even half way over here yet. He really doesn't know how to hold back."

Mizore exhaled her breath strangely visible as if they were in a colder climate. "Team up?" She asked

"Let me have a go first. Then you can jump in." Naruto placed the Wado Ichimonji's hilt in his mouth and held it with his teeth before drawing Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu, the cursed blade given to him by his master. "Let's go!"

**Rebel Base**

Mei and Ao looked at Zabuza with disbelief. "What did you say?" Mei asked wondering if perhaps she heard wrong.

Zabuza just snorted. "Don't get me wrong. If you want everyone to be killed then yea it's a great plan. But if you actually want to win this war then that's a stupid idea."

"It's the only chance we have. If we don't take it..."

"If you do take it there's no way any of you will survive the week." Zabuza coldly cut her off. "It's obviously a trap. You think Yagura would accidentally send most of his shinobi after your so called bait? He's playing you."

"We have no other choice!" Mei snapped. "These people are tired of fighting Zabuza and we're low on resources. If we don't take this one chance, we may not be able to hold out until another one presents itself."

Zabuza sighed. "Mei, you may not trust me, but I didn't just come here just to make a losing battle last longer. Just listen to me. Forget this all or nothing move and just wait a couple of days."

Mei narrowed her eyes. "Like I said, Zabuza we don't have a couple of days. We're moving in three days. I'd appreciate it if you stayed and helped out, but won't hold it against you if you decide to leave." With that she dismissed them. Zabuza gritted his teeth as he and Haku walked out the room.

"What now Zabuza-sama? Can't we just tell them about Naruto-san and his master?" Haku asked.

"No. The kid doesn't want us to mention that guy and the kid himself can't turn the tide of a war by himself. Although he did say he would help out." Zabuza furrowed his brow in thought. "No choice then. Haku go find the kid." He took out the piece of paper the redhead gave him before they split up. What was it called? A Vivre card? "Take this. It's supposed to lead you to him."

Haku took the paper in her hands and examined it. It looked like a regular piece of paper. What was so special about it? She was shocked however when the paper started to move slightly towards the east. She pocketed the card before donning her hunter mask. "I will not fail you Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza nodded. "Be quick Haku." With that she took off at full speed.

**In Konoha**

"Team 7 reporting in. Mission complete" Kakashi said. Team 7 just got back from their mission in Wave. After their encounter with Naruto, the rest of the mission went by relatively peacefully, with the exception of a couple of thugs that used to work for Gato causing a few disturbances. But that was handled easily by his genin.

"Good job. I do hope your first C-rank mission quelled your sense of adventure for the time being" the old kage chuckled. He remembered the days when he was a fresh genin and wanted to go on 'heroic' missions for the village. Hopefully the new genin will learn that shinobi life isn't about being a hero.

Kakashi's trademarked eye smile showed his amusement. "Yes I do believe my cute little genin enjoyed their time outside the village." The cute genin just scowled at Kakashi with the exception of Sai who just kept his smile in place.

"Very well then. Your pay will be sent directly to your account. You're dismissed."

The three genin bowed to the Sandaime before leaving. Kakashi stayed behind though. When the genin left all amusement left him and he looked at the Sandaime with a serious expression.

"Did you get my message?" The cyclops asked.

Sarutobi got serious as well and nodded. "Yes. I sent an anbu team to rendezvous with your summon. When they reported back however it seems they lost his trail in a port town near the edge of Fire Country. He must've gotten on a boat and went out to sea"

"To sea?" Kakashi asked confused. "For what?"

"When I looked at a map to try to guess his destination, the only place I could think of was the Land of Water."

Kakashi's eye brow rose. "Land of Water? But they're in the middle of a civil war. Why would he go there?"

Sarutobi lit his pipe and inhaled the smoke. "Who knows. But unfortunately he's out of our jurisdiction."

"What about Danzo?" the jonin asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly he hasn't made any moves yet. I thought he would move the moment he learned about Naruto's reappearance, but he's been pretty quiet. I wish I knew what he was planning."

"It's pretty easy to guess why he hasn't gone after Naruto yet." A voice said. Sarutobi and Kakashi both turned to the window to see the Toad Sannin Jiraya leaning against it. When he was noticed, he came in with a rare serious expression on his face. "Sorry I took so long. Tying up loose ends."

Sarutobi gave a warm smile. "Ah Jiraya. I'm glad to see you. You look well." It was always good to see his student. Jiraya was his only student to still work hard for Konoha's wellbeing. The will of fire truly burned bright in the toad sage.

"Sensei. Kakashi." Jiraya greeted with a nod. Kakashi gave a small wave. "Unfortunately we'll have to skip the formalities for now."

Sarutobi nodded. "Indeed. Did you find anything?"

"Not a thing." Jiraya said with a frown. "But considering it's been six years, he could have a reason we don't know about to go to the Land of Water."

"But you said it was easy to figure out why Danzo hasn't gone after him yet." Kakashi said. "What's the reason?"

"The old war hawk must have already had a run in with Naruto in the past." Kakashi and Sarutobi widened their eyes a bit. "Otherwise he would've already gone after the kid. Something must've happened that made Danzo keep his distance. I just wish I knew what."

"Hmm. So what do you suggest Jiraya?" The Sandaime asked. "As of now there's not much I can do without risking tension with the Land of Water."

"Allow me to infiltrate The Land of Water. I can pop in to see if he really is there. I'm one of the few you have that won't get caught and I can subdue him if things get ugly."

The Sandaime nodded in thought. Jiraya was the strongest shinobi in Konoha, second only to Sarutobi himself. Although there are some that say Jiraya has surpassed him. If anyone could bring in Naruto, it would be Jiraya.

"I'll allow it. If you find him, bring him back to Konoha. By force if necessary." Sarutobi said.

Jiraya frowned. "I'd rather not use force. I said if things get ugly I could subdue him."

"I understand your feelings Jiraya. But right now we can't be seen as weak by the other villages. The chunin exams are coming up soon. If it becomes public knowledge that our jinchuriki is missing, others may go after him as well. This is for his protection as well."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Kakashi butted in. "It didn't seem like he needed any protection. He carried three swords on him but only used one against me. It felt it he wasn't really trying either."

"_Hmm? Three swords? People usually only use one or two swords with Kumo's jinchuriki using a unique seven sword style. But three swords? Why does that sound familiar?" _Jiraya thought to himself.

"It's fine Kakashi" the toad sage said. "I'm sure I can handle the kid. I'll be on my way then." Jiraya saluted them and disappeared through the window. _"Really though. Three sword style….where have I heard that before?" _

**Unknown Island**

"Owww!"

"Oi. No complaining Naruto-nii."

"Would it kill you to be a bit more gentle!"

"Yes." It was said in complete indifference and with a blank stare.

"Fricking sadist" a freezing hand slapped his back where fresh bandages were wrapped. "Owww!"

"There all done."

Mizore sat in a kneeling position behind Naruto. They were resting in a small field after the welcoming they received.

"Jeez doesn't that idiot know how to hold back?" Naruto laid back, his head falling into Mizore's lap. "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes at least three times."

Mizore placed her hand on his head. "There there. It's okay Naruto-nii" she said mockingly with no sympathy. "Maybe next time he'll actually take your head off and instead of a near death experience, you'll have a real one."

Naruto shivered in fear. "Come on Mizore. How many times do I have to apologize for using you as bait?" He asked nervously. An upset Mizore was never good for him.

"Try one more time" she said.

"I'm really really sorry and I'll never do it again. Forgive me?"

"No. Die" she replied coldly looking away from him.

"I'll get you ice cream when we get back to the mainland."

Mizore was silent for a minute. "…Nothing less than three scoops." She said accepting the offering.

"You got it imouto" he said with a huge grin.

"That was a dirty move nii-san." Mizore said with a cute pout.

"Haha how else can I win against my cute imouto?" Naruto laughed.

Mizore bopped him on the head. "Idiot". She muttered annoyed but the small smile tugging at her lips showed her true feelings. The two stayed like that for a while. Naruto, eyes closed, resting his head on Mizore's lap while she stroked his hair. "Hey, nii-san."

"Hmm?"

"…Do you think we can visit my parents?" She asked in a small voice.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit to see her still looking away from him but he could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. _"She must be thinking about the last time she went to her parents' grave." _He thought. That was his first time coming so close to death. However because of that, he was able to unlock that power and save Mizore from a group of Kiri nin.

He smiled up at her. "Of course we can. There's no way we would come here without dropping by. I bet they can't wait to see how strong you've become over the years. Don't you think?"

Mizore nodded timidly. "And I can tell them about Haku-nee."

"Hey what about your strong nii-san?" Naruto said, attempting to lighten her mood a bit.

"When I get one I'll be sure to mention him." She replied coldly.

Naruto felt as if blades of ice pierced his heart. "So cold." He said with a sweat drop.

He was a bit surprised when Mizore leaned down and gently wrapped her arms around his head, her violet hair brushing against his face. "Arigato, nii-san." She said softly.

Naruto rested his hand on her head accepting her gratitude. Ever since the young girl found out there was a small piece of her clan still alive, she's been less reserved. It really made Naruto happy to see her come out of her shell more.

He suddenly perked up and looked off into the distance. "Haku?"

Mizore looked in the same direction. "Haku-nee is here?"

"Yea but she shouldn't be" Naruto said while standing up and grabbing his swords. "Let's go meet her." Mizore stood as well and the two went off to meet up with the approaching Haku.

"I thought we were gonna meet them at the rebel base once we left from here." Mizore said.

"Something must've happened. Stop here." He said.

When they stopped Haku came jumping from the treetops. She was a bit surprised to see them waiting for her but from what she's seen of Naruto's sensory abilities he probably already knew she was coming. She jumped down in front of them.

"Naruto-san, Mizore-chan. We have a small problem." She said panting heavily. She had to run all the way here because there were no boats available. It took her a whole day to get here. Too much time in her opinion.

"What happened?" Naruto asked immediately moving to support her after noticing how exhausted she was. Haku collapsed into his arms barely conscious. Mizore came over concern all over her face. "Haku-nee are you ok?"

"Looks like chakra exhaustion. Mizore let's get her to the cabin."

"Wait." Haku's hand grabbed Naruto's arm getting his attention. "Mei Terumi plans on attacking Kiri in two days. She wouldn't listen to us." She reported weakly.

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Understood. Thank you for bringing the message. Rest now Haku." The girl nodded weakly and lost consciousness. Naruto picked her up bridal style. "Mizore, let's get back to the cabin. We have to prepare ourselves."

* * *

I know I said this one would have a fight scene, but I'm still having trouble trying to figure how to write a certain part, so fight scene is next chapter for sure. It's really hard to write and I apologize if I'm taking too long. Tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
